Irresistible Craze
by Regency
Summary: After the wedding, someone does want to dance with Alexis. Alexis and Craig.


Author: Regency

Title: Irresistible Craving

Characters: Alexis, Craig

Rating: PG/ TEEN

Summary: After the reception ends, Alexis is left behind, but finds that she isn't as alone as she expected.

Disclaimer: I own exactly didley squat. ABC owns everything.

* * *

Alexis was still in the reception hall overseeing cleanup. It was surprising how much carnage three dozen or more wealth citizens could wreak on a wedding reception. She remembered watching people dance. Not that she had been asked, not even once. She tried not to let it bother her, but she failed in that respect. She'd gotten twenty compliments on how she looked, easily, but not a single offer to take to the floor.

She asked herself whether the cancer was that much of a romantic deterrent. In the last few weeks she'd spent so much time in the company of a man who didn't seem to mind that she began to forget how the outside world viewed her: as a dying woman. No matter how well she filled out her dress these days.

She crossed her arms in front of her ample cleavage, suddenly aware of just how cold it had become since the masses had departed. Jax and Carly were on their way to Fiji, Sonny had taken to a bottle no doubt, and she was going home alone tonight.

Though distracted by her rather disappointed thinking, she noticed that the wait staff had vanished, as had the mess. The room's inhabitants consisted of her, only her. _They must have gone home to their lover and spouses…and sex. They're probably having sex right now_. She wasn't bitter about that really--she just missed it.

She was about to leave for home when the lights began to come down. Subtle strains of a song she'd hasn't heard in twenty years begins to play. She revolved slowly in search of the culprit. He stepped into the wide ceremonial doorway the happy couple had vanished through hours ago. The backlight drowned out his features but she thought she knew what she would see.

"I've watched you all night, beautiful as you are. It seems a shame for you not to dance even once."

She licked her lips. He walked towards her, his dubious saunter gone in the sweet dimness. He extended his hand to her. A thousand reasons to say no sped through her mind, but when it came time to speak not one came to her lips.

She allowed him to cradle her fingers in his and guide her towards him. An unexpected warmth engulfed her as his arms came around her. He peered down at her with eyes nearly black as she saw them. Her skin burned with the touch of his palm on her exposed back.

_She'll let you in her house  
If you come knockin' late at night  
She'll let you in her mouth if the  
Words you say are right_

Inch by agonizing inch, they started to sway. He was smiling at her now, aware of the apprehension she wore beneath the surface. She was afraid. Not of him, but of what he was managing to do to her with a simple look.

_If you pay the price  
She'll let you deep inside  
But there's a secret garden she hides_

Sharp blades of grass seemed to climb her limbs as they caressed his. She was forgetting how to breathe. He laid his head against hers pressing her to his cheek. She sighed, wanting this, whatever _this_ was. He smelt so good--bold, dangerous, everything she had learned to run from by now.

_She'll let you in her car  
To go drivin' round  
She'll let you into the parts of herself  
That'll bring you down_

He brushed his lips against her ear, stealing her breath away so swiftly her knees buckled. He caught her. She was his, bound by the waist. His fingers walked the stern path of her spine to the back of her neck. He looked down to her mouth; she looked up to his. For a brief second in eternity, they shared a look. Wordlessly, he asked for something. A key, perhaps permission.

_She'll let you in her heart  
If you got a hammer and a vise  
But into her secret garden, don't think twice_

She laid her hands on the lapels of his dinner jacket, looking away from his intense gaze to steady herself. She was falling so fast for this man. He was an unknown, someone she hadn't accounted for when she planned the way her life would go from one catastrophe to the next. He had become the constantly saving grace, the infinite quantity.

_You've gone a million miles  
How far'd you get to that place where  
You can't remember and you can't forget_

He clung to her. A distant part of her mind wondered if he was as blindsided as she by their instantaneous connection. Was it a tight-rope walk to him, dangerous even in its undertaking? From his charm to his blunt intellect, her instincts warned that he was a liaison to avoid. Yet, she couldn't keep away. God, no, the more she fought against him, against the very idea of waking up lustfully entwined in him, the more she ached to do just that. To relent, to surrender, to burn with him. Even if never again.

He gently lifted her chin, asking once again, ever-patient, ever-kind for her permission. When she'd granted it, he lowered his lips to hers.

_She'll lead you down a path  
There'll be tenderness in the air  
She'll let you come just far enough  
So you know she's really there  
_

In a room where someone else had celebrated what they considered great love, she thought might've been finding her own. James Brosnan was setting her up for a fall. She was falling in love with him. This time, she wasn't afraid.

Silenced by his mouth, by words reduced to moans and by his hands which roamed unrestrained. She felt the unearthly flame of desire lapping at her heels. She greeted it with open arms.

The buttons of his jacket came undone. He reached for the he closure of her dress. They should've waited, gone somewhere more unseen. They wouldn't, she knew. The power of a public rendezvous gave her chills of both unbridled shame and want. She wanted this, needed this, needed him.

_She'll look at you and smile  
And her eyes will say  
She's got a secret garden  
Where everything you want  
Where everything you need_

_Will always stay a million miles away_

As though she weighed nothing, he swept her up into his arms and whisked her away into the night._  
_


End file.
